It's Always Been You
by susandragon01
Summary: AU from mid-season 3. Damon and Stefan have never been so close and for once, things seem to be working out. Until one dark night when Damon overhears a conversation between Klaus and a shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes. There's a different type of monster in Mystic Falls, one that likes to make a mess, and unfortunately for the brothers he seems to have caught their scent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This story contains Damon/Stefan slash! Incest/vampcest/smut, whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read.**

Stefan was crying, Damon could see it from the doorway to his attic bedroom. He wondered what it was that could have made him weep so. His un-beating heart clenched as he silently looked at his brother who was falling apart. Underneath his arrogant exterior Damon still loved his brother as if they were still human, although he would never admit it. If anyone were to see that they would be looking into his soul, or at least what he considered to be his soul.

Throughout his time in Mystic Falls he had thought about bearing his soul (if he even had one) to Elena many a time and at one point and he cared deeply for her but now, after everything that had happened, after watching her slowly rip Stefan apart, he knew that she wasn't the one.

Stefan was abruptly shaken out of his sad reverie when he felt his bed dip suddenly whilst a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to see the ice blue eyes of his brother. Except they weren't _ice_ blue – there were so many hidden emotions in their depth that he wondered what Damon could possibly be thinking about.

'Tell me about it brother.' Damon's words were a soft mumble, barely loud enough for a human's ears but Stefan heard his words as clear as day. He thought back to their short-lived human years, before Katherine arrived and during the days when Damon was home from the civil war. Back then, Stefan had always needed someone to talk to and Damon was always there – he wasn't just his brother, he was his best friend. He would never admit this, especially in his 'ripper' state, but he was sure Damon knew.

He snuggled his face into his brother's chest and released all of his worries, just like he had been asked, and just as he would have back in the days when their hearts still beat. As Damon held him tighter he told him of how Klaus had made him turn his emotions off (Damon already knew about this) and his struggle to regain his humanity. Of how, even though he had managed to supress his ripper and hold onto his humanity he had to still pretend that he was the bad guy. The evil vampire that would pull apart your body for the fun of it and then try to fit you back together because of his _guilt_. Elena had split up with him, for good this time, and he had let it happen. He had _needed_ it to happen. Deep down he had always known that they had no future together, he could have turned her into a vampire so they could be together forever but how was that fair for her? She was still a child compared to him. The blood lust would have been her undoing; the world didn't need another Katherine Peirce.

Damon listened to Stefan. He had always heard him but never actually _listened_. Now he could understand the anguish Stefan felt whenever he had brought up the topic, taunted him with it. He now regretted his actions – a rarity for Damon Salvatore. _Salvatore as in saviour_ - he now realised his mistakes as a brother.

'I'm here for you Stef.' It was all that he needed to say. He was never good at expressing his emotions but he knew he had been understood. The words were an unspoken agreement between them_. I'll always be here to look out for you brother. I'm sorry for my mistakes. Forever is a long time to hold a grudge._

In reply Stefan just sighed and buried his head in the crook of Damon's neck.

Damon's mobile suddenly rang and they both jumped in unison. They may be vampires but they were still able to be startled by such a trivial thing (although if anyone ever found out Damon _would_ kill them).

Damon was loathe to remove his arm from Stefan as his phone was in his right jean pocket and it was that right arm that was holding Stefan closer to him. 'Are you going to answer that?' Stefan asked.

'Nope.' He replied, popping the 'p'. The call went unanswered.

**XXXXX**

It was only when he woke up that Stefan realised he had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes he stared at the dark oak ceiling. Immediately the desire for blood rushed through him but he managed to suppress it, at least for the time being. He sighed and ran a hand down his face attempting to sit up, only to flop back onto the bed. Looking down he realised there was and arm holding him in place. Turning his head he saw that the limb belonged to Damon who was splayed out in his bed lying on his stomach. He watched as Damon blearily opened one eye. 'Hello_, brother_.' Stefan told him, much in the same way as Damon had originally said, back when he had confronted him in this very room after he recently returned to Mystic Falls.

Damon snickered, but decided to stay lying on his stomach. He may be a vampire but he was still a man, and that meant he had a morning hard-on. He looked at his brothers questioning face and guessed at what he was thinking. 'You fell asleep so as you _dearly_ loving older brother I tucked you into bed.' He said it cynically but Stefan was the only person who always knew what he really meant. Under all that sarcasm, he could tell that his sibling was being serious. After all they were _brothers for eternity. _

Damon tightened his grip on Stefan and abruptly pulled him closer, burying his head just under Stefan's chin. 'Are you not thirsty?' He mumbled, feeling his own hunger awaken. With his face so close to his neck he could smell the _sweet_ blood rushing just under his skin. He felt his fangs appear as he moved forward slightly and pressed his nose against Stefan's neck while inhaling deeply. Stefan didn't reply as Damon crawled on top of him, pinning him at the shoulders and still with his face buried in his brother's neck.

Stefan didn't stop to think about what he was doing as he arched his neck towards Damon's mouth. It was the only invitation needed. Damon softly bit down, taking leisured sips and pressing himself closer. The feeling was euphoric for the both of them but it ended too soon as Damon pulled away, not wanting to weaken his brother too much.

Damon leaned close to Stefan's face, only a hairsbreadth away. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood that was slowly dripping onto Stefan's own lips, making them look a delicious red colour. His tongue darted out to lick at the corner of Stefan's mouth, lapping up the blood that had pooled there. Stefan opened his mouth in a gasp, realising what his brother was doing.

Damon immediately took advantage of Stefan's open mouth and pushed his tongue inside, silencing any protests with a kiss. He started slowly; softly brushing his tongue against Stefan's eliciting a moan in response. He smirked knowingly against his brother's lips. It had been too long since they had last been like this, and Stefan needed to be able to _feel_ his brother again.

The kiss quickly became heated and Damon impatiently ripped off Stefan's shirt, with his brother hastily returning the favour. With his preternatural speed Stefan flipped them over, so he was on top. He leaned down a kissed Damon's succulent lips while grinding their arousals together making Damon emit the sexiest groan.

In no time at all they were naked against each other, with Damon resting on his elbows above Stefan. He looked into Stefan's lust clouded eyes as he slowly buried himself inside of his brother, causing Stefan to groan loudly at the _fullness_ he felt.

Damon began with a slow rhythm, but neither could keep it up for long. Using his vampire speed he pounded roughly into the writhing form beneath him, leaning down to kiss Stefan's soft lips in the process.

Normally they would both be interested in foreplay, but right now, in the moment, all they felt was _need_. The need to feel each other, a promise of more to come, and the ecstasy Stefan felt when Damon hit _that_ spot. The one that made stars dance before his eyes.

It didn't take long for either of them, the pleasure was too intense, _mind numbing _them when they reached their peak, and fell all the way over the edge.

Damon managed to catch himself from collapsing on top of the sweaty body underneath him, and rolled onto his side whilst gulping in unneeded air. He looked to his brother, who was much in the same state. '_Fuck_.' Stefan cursed, and Damon chuckled along with him, resting his head on the soft pillow beneath him.

Unfortunately for both brothers, they were too exhausted to hear the sounds of footsteps shuffling towards the open door. Although they did hear what came next.

'Stefan, Damon? You in there?' called a voice from down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I own nothing.**

**Sorry about the delay – writers block ;( Anyway thanks for all the reviews/alerts, they totally help when writing.**

**There will be a plot to this story it's just…slowly developing… and it's not going to turn into an Elena/Stefan/Damon fic either. I like Elena and all but there's no room for her in this Salvatore sandwich**

**Warnings for slash and a sexy Damon :D**

'_Stefan, Damon? You in there?' called a voice from down the hall._

Both brothers immediately froze at the voice_. Fuck,_ Damon cursed inwardly. He knew that the person on the other side of the door would hear him if he attempted to vamp out through the window and he still needed to get dressed. Damon turned his head to look at Stefan who was staring wide eyed at him.

Just as the door was opening Damon darted under the bed sheets and held his breath, even though he didn't need to breathe.

'Oh, hey there Stefan. Have you seen Damon? He's not answering his cell.' It was Alaric who came through the door, looking for his drinking buddy.

'Sorry haven't seen him' Stefan replied wondering how long he could get away with this, it was obvious there was someone lying under the sheet with him and he was just waiting for Alaric to comment on it. He felt Damon move closer and a hand run up and down his chest.

'Who's under there Stefan?' Alaric asked. He still didn't like Stefan, at least while he was all _ripper_.

'Just a blood bag _Rick_, what's it to you?' Stefan said with a look of annoyance in his eyes. He knew what Damon was going to do even as his hand strayed down to his groin. He was fighting not to make any noise as Damon gently stroked him.

Alaric sighed in exasperation. 'Just don't kill her alright. And if you see Damon tell him to _call me_, there's a council meeting in half an hour,' with that he left the room. Both Salvatore's listened as he descended the stairs, went out the front door and drove away.

Damon chuckled from under the duvet and gripped Stefan tighter who elicited a groan in response. Damon moved his head slightly closer and slowly licked his brothers' hardness. Since they were 'safe' now Damon kicked the sheets off of them both and used his tongue to emit another moan from Stefan. 'Believe me brother I'm not done with you yet' Damon smirked, looking into Stefan's lust filled eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

They both lay exhausted on Stefan's bed, Stefan on his back and Damon on top of him. The dark haired vampire sighed and rolled off Stefan but wrapped an arm around him to keep him close.

'Just a _blood bag,_ huh?' he muttered making Stefan chuckle and tuck his head under his brothers, gently kissing his neck.

'I guess you just proved otherwise.' He was sure that if he didn't have his vampire healing abilities he would be sore from all the _amazing vampire sex. _In reply Damon let out a rumbling laugh and held his brother closer.

Damon sat up suddenly, remembering the council meeting. 'Damn it!' He untangled himself from Stefan and hastily started to get dressed into the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Pausing halfway through putting on his shoes he looked over to Stefan, 'Why are you still lying there? Don't you want to be my date?' He gave a mock pout.

Stefan stopped his brooding and got out of bed, snickering at Damon's fake hurt voice. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out some clean clothes.

Once they were both fully dressed they emerged together out of the bedroom and they both headed to the Boarding House's garage. Damon immediately went for his Camaro and Stefan stood off to the side, allowing it room to be able to exit the garage.

'Dude, are you going to stand there all day?' Damon called from the inside of his car.

'I was waiting for you to move so I can get my car.' Stefan replied.

'Too bad, we're taking mine,' with that Damon sauntered up to Stefan and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him to his car and opening the passenger door. 'After you brother,' Once Stefan was inside he jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the garage.

Stefan didn't really know what to do as he sat next to Damon in the vehicle. Damon was for the most part keeping his eyes on the road but Stefan noticed the occasional glance his brother sent his way. It wasn't an _it's-awkward-and-I-don't-know-what-to-say_ look, but neither was it an _I-seriously-regret-what-we-did-last-night-and-twice-this-morning_ look. When Stefan felt Damon's hand on his knee he realised it was a _let's-go-back-to-bed_ look. He smirked at the realisation and leaned forward to kiss along Damon's jaw.

'Stef_an_,' Damon groaned, as lips came up to capture his own, moving in a sensual caress. He was struggling to keep his focus on the road as a teasing tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Abruptly Stefan pulled away and Damon let out the tiniest of hurt sounds at Stefan's withdrawal earning another smirk from the vampire beside him.

'Come on, we're here,' Stefan said to Damon's surprise. He was right though; Damon had successfully made it up the drive to the huge mansion where the meeting was taking place. Glancing at his phone he thankfully found out that they were on time and with a final look they both stepped out of the car and walked towards the building.

Before either of the Salvatore's got a chance to get to the first step they both froze at the accusatory voice coming from behind them. 'What the hell! _Damon!_ Where have you been?'

Damon shot his brother a look and Stefan begrudgingly continued on inside while Damon turned around to face an angry and flustered Elena.

**Review? If you don't know what to write but like the story just type a ':)' **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay, first I need to say thank you so much for commenting/favouring etc., it means so much! I'm sorry this has taken so long to post, I had no idea where I was going with it but it's all sorted now ;)**

**I decided to put some elements of the books into this; plot's mostly going to be a little AU from here!**

_Before either of the Salvatore's got a chance to get to the first step they both froze at the accusatory voice coming from behind them. 'What the hell! Damon! Where have you been?'_

_Damon shot his brother a look and Stefan begrudgingly continued on inside while Damon turned around to face an angry and flustered Elena._

* * *

She was staring at him intently, awaiting his answer. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Elena, sorry I didn't come over to yours last night; I was too busy fucking my brother. _That might not go down so well.

'And what are you doing with _Stefan_?' She angrily whispered, looking up at the building as if he were listening. _He probably is_ Damon thought.

'Bunny-boy in there was having car trouble,' he spoke, walking into the mansion._ That was the most lame-ass excuse in history_ he mentally sighed as he sauntered inside.

He dodged Alaric, not wanting to have to bother with explaining why he hadn't answered his phone, and instead walked straight out the back door, thankfully nobody noticing.

Since the entire property was surrounded by woods, Damon headed straight into them, not bothering to scout the area for any signs of other people. The night sky was impossibly dark, but under the cover of the trees light was non-existent, although this didn't deter the vampire, he had almost perfect nocturnal vision, his hearing even better.

Damon could hear the frantic scampering hearts of the small creatures that lived in the forest, the patter of their tiny feet darting away whenever he walked close by. He paid it no heed, instead continuing on his directionless walk, his boots treading silently among the twigs and dead leaves that littered the floor.

Damon knew he could go without feeding for a few days, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He strained his ears to listen for any human movement as he paused in his meandering. The sound of light footsteps carried themselves on the breeze, headed in Damon's direction. The vampire cocked his head and then abruptly leapt into the trees above, landing and crouching precariously on a branch.

As Damon stayed impossibly silent, the figures slowly stepped into view, what little moonlight there was casting half their faces into shadow. Damon leaned back into the darkness of the tree, undetected as Klaus and a figure he didn't recognise slowly came to a halt not far below him.

Like usual, Klaus looked pissed and he had started to pace along the roots of the tree. Damon could feel the slight vibrations caused by his heavy footsteps as they repetitively stomped on the wood.

The other figure stood easily, his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands stuffed in his black jeans as he leaned against the tree opposite Damon's. The vampire couldn't see what the mysterious male looked like as no moonlight touched him, although his eyes seemed to glow eerily golden in the darkness.

'So do you have it?' Klaus paused in his pacing. 'The white oak stake?' This perked Damon's interest.

'Possibly,' was the smooth reply from the shadowed figure. He spoke slowly, calm and self-assured. 'And I and my twin will give it to you; for a price.'

'What do you want?' The Original growled out. Damon wandered why Klaus hadn't threatened or killed the stranger already; he seemed to be restraining himself for some reason.

'Not much; another tail, perhaps,' the dark shape may have tilted its head, but Damon could hardly tell as the darkness was now absolute.

'Ah,' Klaus huffed a laugh. 'So you want Nigh Omniscience. What makes you so sure I can grant you that?'

'It is none of your business what I and Misao want Niklaus, you will get this for us or we will not help you,' He still spoke easily, but there was an undercurrent of arrogance and disdain in his words now and Damon leaned forwards, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of the man's face.

From what Damon could see, Klaus' jaw was tensed. 'Fine,' he spat out eventually, 'but you know that will not be easy. Certain vampires in this town wish to have my head on a spike.' The Original had turned and began to walk away halfway through his speech, his footfalls eventually fading off into the night.

'Oh, I know.' Damon heard the figure whisper to himself before his golden eyes suddenly darted up to meet Damon's. The vampire's body felt locked in place as a different type of darkness began to seep into his vision, and the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was losing his grip on the tree as the branch underneath him snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey, Damon! Wake up!'

The dark haired vampire let out a groan as he felt the bones in his back reassert themselves. Once healed he felt the pain he had endured quickly ebb away and just form into a dull throb all over.

Damon opened his eyes and saw Stefan stood above him, holding out a hand. He took the offer, pulling himself to his feet a little unsteadily. Thankfully the world wasn't spinning too much, so he was able to keep his footing.

'What happened to you? I didn't see you at all at the council meeting, it finished hours ago!' Stefan sounded a cross between worried, perplexed and exasperated.

Damon felt… strange; wrong and completely shattered. Like something important had happened yet he couldn't remember what; if there _was_ anything to remember at all. He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, his fingers raking over a slightly raised area of skin. Wait, was that an insect bit he felt? _Huh, what kind of suicidal bug bites a vampire?_

He pushed his uneasiness to the back of his mind and started walking towards the Boarding House, Stefan moving to walk by his side. How had he gotten there in the first place? He thought back, his eyebrows scrunched in remembrance. He'd been wandering through the woods when he'd heard Klaus approaching and had jumped out of the way. Yes, that was it; it must have been. Obviously the tree hadn't been able to take his weight for long if the half broken branches that were scattered on the forest floor were any indication.

He sighed and headed straight for his old bottle of bourbon as they entered the house, pouring two glasses. He passed one to Stefan who mumbled his thanks before he downed it in a few gulps, the alcohol burning its way down his throat.

Damon turned back to face his brother who had been silent during their short journey home. He took a step closer and leaned in, lightly brushing their lips together. He felt Stefan's arm snake around his waist and tug him even closer, so their chests were pressed tightly together.

Damon felt Stefan's hand sneak into his dark locks and tilt his head to the side, for better access and so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue licking a trail along the seam of Damon's lips before dipping inside of his mouth, their kiss quickly becoming heated.

Damon's hand was cradling Stefan's jaw as he slowly started to walk the backwards towards the stairs. He quickly realised that human speed was going to take too long and vamped them into his bedroom, both brothers falling onto the large bed, their lips still locked.

It took Damon by surprise when Stefan suddenly flipped them over; his mouth leaving Damon's to make a wet trail along his jaw. As he sucked and nipped Damon felt his fangs slowly extend and he moved his face to the side giving Stefan better access to his neck.

Stefan took the opportunity and sunk his teeth into the dark haired vampire's neck, immediately lapping up the crimson blood that began to pool around the small wounds he made. Damon's eyes wandered over to the window as he pulled Stefan closer, small moans escaping from his lips.

As he looked out into the darkness of the woods surrounding the property he could have sworn he saw something; a glimmer of a shape, a darting figure. Stefan seemed to notice something was wrong and he pulled back to ask him about it.

'It's fine Stef, I just thought I saw something. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.' He huffed a laugh and Stefan seemed to believe him, pulling him back in for another passionate kiss. Although, if either brothers were to look out of the window right now, they might be just a little bit surprised to see a pair of golden eyes staring back.

**A/N; I'm sorry that took so long! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Have you seen this weather? It's going to ruin Miss Mystic Falls!' Caroline was babbling at 100 miles per hour and Damon was only half listening. He was currently giving her a lift to school, since she had stormed into the boarding house way too early in the morning, complaining that her car had broken down and that it was his job (because it had been his blood that had turned her) to help a girl out and give her a ride.

When he had asked why she couldn't just vamp her way to the school, she had shot him a scathing look and answered, 'Because that would totally mess up my hair! Do you know how long it takes to look this good? I sure do!'

Apparently, according to Caroline, her car had been infested by bugs, which was quite strange really, since Mystic Falls always seemed to bypass any large insect infestations. Still, Damon wasn't going to refuse her. 'They were in the air con for god sakes! I get in; switch on the heater and suddenly I'm blasted in the face by these freaky green bugs that got so tangled in my hair. I've spent the last half hour trying to get them out!'

Now as Damon pulled up outside of the school he got out his car and looked up at the bleak sky. 'You see! Look at that!' Caroline walked over to where he was stood on the other side of the vehicle and pointed up at the mass of obscenely dark clouds hovering over the school.

Damon watched the young humans milling about for a few minutes before he suddenly realised Caroline was silent. He frowned and looked over to her; her head, a mass of blonde curls, was tilted to the side and she was chewing on her lip absentmindedly. Following her line of sight, he saw who had captured her attention.

There were two young (at least compared to his age) Japanese teenagers currently stood on the grass before the entrance to the school, their heads ducked low as they murmured quietly. The first thing about the obviously new students that caught his attention was their shocking hair. The girl's long strands were a bright scarlet with black tips, and the boy's pitch black with red tips. As well as their co-ordinating hair, the two of them were both carrying identical black backpacks and similarly dressed in dark clothes. Unlike the young girl's the older brother (it was obvious they were siblings, Damon could smell it in their unusually sweet blood) was wearing a pair of sunglasses, even though the sky was now a stormy grey.

'I'm thinking exchange students,' Caroline half whispered. She stood with Damon for a moment more before following after them as they headed for the warmth of the school. Damon frowned slightly and pressed his lips together as he watched her go and absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck before turning around and hopping back inside his car, swiftly starting up the engine and speeding off. Some of the things humans did for fashion sometimes confused the hell out of him.

* * *

Once Damon pulled up at the boarding house and exited his car, he paused with his hand raised to open the door. He heard the tell-tale sound of a car rumbling behind him and he frowned before turning around to face the visitor.

Elena hopped out of what Damon presumed was her replacement car, since as far as he knew hers was still in the garage being serviced, but left the engine running as she approached Damon. She looked weary but sure, even as she fiddled with her hands nervously. Damon allowed her to come to stand just in front of him and he raised an eyebrow as her eyes flickered over the building.

'I need to see Stefan. Is he in there?' Elena asked quietly.

Why did she want to see Stefan? 'I thought you hated his ripper side?' Damon shot back with another raised eyebrow.

Elena appeared to falter slightly, but she quickly recovered herself and answered the vampire. 'No, you're right, I don't like him as he is; but I can't just give up on him.' She spoke honestly and emotionally, 'Not after everything we've been through.'

'Too bad,' Damon tried not to sigh dramatically as he lied through his teeth. 'Stefan's not home. Last I saw of him he was sinking his fangs into some redhead's neck.' He was blunt and to the point, but he couldn't care less. Really all he wanted to do right now was find some bourbon and drink it; preferably whilst he was in bed with Stefan.

Damon had to hand it to Elena though; she didn't so much as flinch once and instead kept her steely narrowed gaze on the boarding house, which he probably would have found unusual if his mind wasn't elsewhere. Still, he turned around and headed back inside the mansion, leaving Elena stood alone outside, the quickly picking up wind ruffling through her almost perfectly straight locks.

The doppelganger pouted and tapped a finger against her chin as she watched Damon's silhouette through the windows ghost upstairs. If anyone were watching her, they would practically be able to see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to figure out what her favourite brothers were up to, and unfortunately for the residence of Mystic Falls, there was no-one there to see as she suddenly disappeared into the woods.

Except there was, and he wasn't happy about this turn of events.

**A/N; you know how much I love giving you guys cliff hangers! Updates will hopefully be more frequent now, since school is over. I love to hear feedback!**


End file.
